The Meeting
by Annie123
Summary: Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson make a new friend


THE MEETING

Admiral Nelson stood before the large windows on the observation deck with a steaming cup of coffee in hand smiling slightly to himself as he thought that he had the world's biggest aquarium. Fish of all shapes and sizes swam before the windows of the sub. The deeper they got the more bizarre the sea life appeared.

Feeling a presence behind him he turned to see his captain Lee Crane also gazing at the fish with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, good morning Lee" he greeted. The admiral was always sparing with the formality of rank but especially so with the captain who was a very dear friend.

"Good morning Admiral" Lee smiled as he handed Admiral Nelson the stack of reports he had gathered from the bridge crew. Lee always felt comfortable with the Admiral but his training would not allow him to call his superior by his first name. Nelson was first a scientist and then a seaman. Lee was always a sailor first. Though he enjoyed the fascinating conversations he had with the admiral and was himself well educated he still had the military barring of West Point.

The Sea View was a scientific vessel designed by the Admiral and for the most part their missions were scientific. Now they were going to investigate a rise in water temperature off the shore of the Kaman Islands. There was concern that there may be some impending volcanic activity that might be a threat to the islands, but there had been no tremors and no discernable pressure build up.

The Admiral glanced back up at Lee from the reports. "How close are we Lee?" he asked.

Lee looked down at his watch "An hour and eight minutes out" was his precise and succinct answer. The Admiral smiled, they could be traveling around the world and Lee would know down to the minute how long it would take for them to make the trip.

"Good, we need to get the equipment into the flying sub. I want to check things out before we bring the Sea View close. If there's any danger of an eruption I want to minimize the risk to Sea View."

"Yes Sir, I'll get started."

Lee scurried off to get the flying sub ready. Thirty minutes later found Nelson and Crane in the Flying sub headed for the "hot spot" as they had come to think of it. The center of the rising heat seemed to be coming from the floor of the sea which made them believe there was a potential for a volcanic eruption.

"It seems strange that there wouldn't be any tremors" Lee commented as they closed on the center of the temperature disruption.

"Mmm yes it does, but that's why we're here. To find out what's happening." The Admiral answered absently.

As they neared the hottest spot, which appeared to be where the heat was emanating from, they slowed their speed. Admiral Nelson scanned the instruments for any sign of what could be causing the strange rise in temperature. It wasn't an extreme rise in temperature but certainly enough to arouse curiosity and concern.

"I don't see anything obvious" He remarked to Lee.

"Admiral, look!" Lee exclaimed as he pointed out the front window of the sub. The Admirals head came up and he stared at what Lee was pointing at.

There on the floor of the sea were three connected domes. They had a sort of pink glow about them.

"What do you think it could be, Admiral?" Lee asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, it looks like it could be some sort of habitat. I'm not getting anything on it from the instruments." The glance he shot Lee was both concerned and curious. "Let's get a closer look" He steered the sub toward the domes on the bottom of the sea.

"Do you think this could be what's causing the rising heat levels?" Lee asked straining against his seatbelts trying to keep the strange structure in view.

"I would say that's a pretty fair assumption." The Admiral remarked.

Getting closer they looked for some way to dock the sub, but saw nothing but the smooth surface of the domes.

"No way in, try the radio Lee" Nelson instructed. Lee picked up the mike and spoke into it "This is FS1 from the Nelson research institute, calling the sea floor habitat. Do you read?"

Lee paused for a moment waiting for some response. Getting none he keyed he mike again "This is Captain Lee Crane in the flying sub from the Nelson Research Institute, can you read?" he was getting ready to try again when a strange lilting voice returned the call in broken English.

"We here Captain Lee Crane, no bad."

Lee glanced at the Admiral "What do you make of that?" he asked festinated by the response he had received. Nelson just shook his head. Lee keyed the mike again. "This is Captain Lee Crane please identify yourself" there was a long pause while they waited for an answer. Lee realized suddenly that he was holding his breath, and exhaled noisily, drawing a look from Nelson.

"I ssssgrrrrk, not from place here"

Lee looked at Nelson "What?" Nelson shrugged "I don't know, see if we can come in some way and talk to him." Lee looked at him for a long moment "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I think it's the only way we will get to the bottom of this" Nelson thought for a moment, "Call Sea View and let them know what's going on, and where we are in-case we need them to come get us."

"Yes Sir" Lee responded as he picked up the mike and called Sea View and let the Exec Chip Morton know where they were and as much of what was going on as he knew. He then tried to contact the strange voice that came from the domes. "This is Captain Lee Crane, requesting permission to enter your habitat" there was a prolonged silence from the domes "This is Captain Lee Crane, do you read?" more silence, when he was just about to key the mike again he heard the strange lilting voice again. "Yes come, I make room" they could see the top of the largest dome opening, "you come".

"That looks like our cue" the Admiral said as he piloted the sub toward the opening in the dome. Once inside the dome closed behind them and the water was rapidly pumped from the room. The disembodied voice once again erupted from the radio, startling both men. "OK air now, you come in"

"We better take side-arms" Nelson advised. Lee nodded and reached into a small compartment to his right and produced two pistols. Handing one to the Admiral he wrapped the holster belt around his waist and hitched it securely into place on his slim hips. Lowering the ladder he tentatively opened the hatch at the top of the sub. He poked his head up through the hole and tested the air. He looked around the small bay they were docked in and saw nothing but the surrounding walls. "Looks all clear Admiral" he said looking back down the ladder at Nelson. The Admiral mounted the ladder behind him and they both came out on top of the sub. He unrolled a cable ladder down the side of the sub and they descended to the floor of the bay. An arched opening appeared in one wall revealing a short hall to the next dome.

"Looks like an invitation" Nelson said glancing at Lee. They moved cautiously to the hall pausing momentarily at the entrance, they drew their weapons, just in-case whoever was at the other end of the hall was not friendly. Moving slowly down the hall they reached the opening at the other end and peered cautiously into the next dome. There setting at a control panel was a strange creature that resembled a blue octopus. They had been expecting some sort of foreign dignitary or perhaps soldiers, scientists. But this was just…bizarre. They stood gaping long enough for it to turn around and catch them staring at it. Its face was worse than it's back, sporting four rather large watery eyes that were a solid black and a short curved beak. The beak was a kind of brick red and the creature was a light blue color. Its body and head were one unit. Its body was nearly as big around as it was long. The body wasn't more than five feet long but if you included the length of the tentacles, which were squirming everywhere under the stool it was perched on, it would easily double that height if not more. They didn't have suction cups on them like an octopus but had ridges that made a pattern similar to finger prints but much more pronounced.

Lee and the Admiral gaped at the strange creature as it blinked at them with its large round eyes. Its beak opened and they heard the strange lilting voice they had heard on the radio.

"No have fear, I no hurt"

Whatever it used to speak with appeared to be down its throat somewhere, because it surely couldn't speak English with a beak.

Lee blinked and turned to look at the Admiral. Admiral Nelson was trying valiantly to regain his composure.

"Ah… I'm Admiral Harriman Nelson of the Nelson research institute. This" he indicated Crane by touching his shoulder "is Captain Lee Crane also of the institute."

"Uh h…how do you do" Lee stammered not sure he was really dealing with reality here.

The blue creature slid from its stool and began to undulate across the floor toward them on its tentacles. Lee couldn't make out how many tentacles there were but there were a lot, maybe ten. It was a squirmy mess when it moved. Instinctively they moved back as it approached. It stopped, blinked again and seemed to sigh.

"No have fear, I no hurt" It tried again. "I ssssgrrrrk from" it looked around the room and raised two tentacles in an encompassing gesture "habitat. Happy see Admiral Harriman Nelson, Captain Lee Crane."

"Um… We're happy to meet you as well…uh, I'm sorry I don't think I can pronounce your name." Admiral Nelson apologized.

"Name?" it questioned

"What you call yourself"

"Yes, understand, Name" it bounced a little on its tentacles looking excited "Name not important, you make new." It bounced again "new name, for humans."

Lee looked at the wiggling, bouncing alien creature and said the first thing that came to mind. "Blue"

The bouncing intensified and it started making chirping, squeaking sounds. "Blue, yes, know word. Good name"

The Admiral smiled at the bouncing creature "Alright..Blue..We're happy to meet you as well. What are you doing here? We came to investigate a rise in water temperature, and found…you."

"What tem…temperature?" Blue stumbled slightly over the unfamiliar word.

"The water was getting hotter here." Lee tried to explain, but only received a blink from the alien. It made a twittering sound and turned back to the console. Moving its tentacle on the console it studied the small screen in front of it. A string of unintelligible squiggles appeared on the screen. Blue studied them and then turned back to the two men before him.

" I no know many human word. Not know need speak. Blue learn. Know Temperature now." Blue undulated back toward them. "Temperature high from Blues power. It no hurt, make hot."

Admiral Nelson studied the strange creature "You mean the temperature is rising because of your power source?" he questioned.

Blue blinked at him "Think so, yes"

"How hot will it get?"

"No more, like now." Blue was bouncing again.

"Well that's fine I guess. It's not hot enough to do any damage to the eco system." Nelson mused more to himself than Lee or Blue.

"Yes no hurt, make hot" Blue insisted again.

"But what are you doing here?" Nelson asked again.

"Study, same you. Blue scientist."

"Where are you from?" Lee asked

Blue turned back toward the console and moved its tentacle over it again and a hologram of a solar system appeared in the center of the room one of the planets orbiting the sun was illuminated with a green light. Blue pointed at it. "There Blues home" it said bouncing a little.

Nelson studied the hologram "This doesn't look familiar to me"

"It far, Human not see" Blue supplied by way of explanation.

"How did you get here?" Lee wanted to know

"Blue fly, have ship" it wave a tentacle in the direction of the third dome. Lee looked toward the dome indicated with obvious curiosity.

"See Blues ship?" Blue inquired.

"Yes." Nelson and crane answered in unison.

"Come" Blue turned and began undulating toward the third dome. It moved surprisingly quickly. Nelson thought it must have a complex nervous system to operate all those tentacles independently of each other, and obviously it was intelligent. The technology was of a higher order than that of Sea View. He was thinking how much they could learn from this creature they had unceremoniously dubbed Blue. It seemed friendly and unassuming, and he was a little concerned with its safety here. Once the military found out about it, what would happen to it? This would be something for he and Lee to discuss at length. Perhaps this was one scientific discovery that they shouldn't share with the military. Keeping his thoughts to himself for the time being Nelson followed along behind Lee and Blue. Blue squished down and slid through the entry way to the next dome. Lee being over six foot smacked his head squarely on the door frame, even though he had stooped down. Blue heard Lee's sound of pain and spun around quickly all four eyes wide. There was a small trickle of blood coming from a wound on Lee's head where it had impacted the door frame. A frightened squeal came from Blues beak as it rushed toward Lee.

"Hurt" it squeaked as it gathered Lee in its tentacles, lifting him from the floor and cradling him in its multiple appendages. Lee's initial alarm turned to amusement when he realized Blue thought he was seriously injured.

"Repair" Blue stated as he held Lee's head close to one large watery eye, and inspected the damage. While holding Lee with four tentacles it reached behind it with another and caught up an instrument from another console in the adjoining dome. Blue brought the instrument to Lee's head and a soft hum and a fine blue mist were emitted from it. The blue mist washed over the wound on Lee's head.

Admiral Nelson, though alarmed by the creature's sudden seizure of his Captain, soon realized, as Lee had, that it was trying to help. He watched fascinated as the wound on Lee's head disappeared.

Lee hung suspended in Blues tentacles staring into the large black eye that examined his head. The pain in his head was gone, his raised his hand to inspect the wound, but it like the pain was also gone. 'now there's a gadget the Jamie would love to have' he thought. Blue gently placed Lee back on his feet, but kept its tentacles protectively wrapped around him, until it was certain Lee could stand on his own two feet.

"Blue no like Captain Lee Crane hurt" it stated emphatically.

"Um… Blue you can just call me Lee" Lee said as he reached out and touched one of the tentacles. Blue was warm and soft, and somehow Lee felt comfortable and content with the strange beings tentacles wrapped around him.

Admiral Nelson watched the exchange curiously. Lee had a peculiar look on his face, contented and peaceful. Not at all like he was wrapped in the tentacles of a being from another planet. "Lee?" he called. Lee turned his head and blinked at the Admiral, "Sir?" he questioned

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes I'm fine the wound seems to be completely healed. That's a bit of useful technology wouldn't you say?" Lee said once again touching his head where the injury had been.

"Yes I'd say so, but I wasn't talking about your head. You look…strange" The Admiral peered closely at Lee's eyes but could see no sign that the young man was drugged or in a hypnotic state.

Blue released him and Lee felt the connection break as his mood reverted to the heightened anxiety of the situation.

"Yes I see what you mean Admiral." He said looking closely at Blue "I felt different when Blue was touching me. My mood was different. I felt content and peaceful."

"Can you explain that, Blue?" Nelson asked the creature. It coiled its tentacles under it sat its body down on them. Apparently this might take some time.

"Blue speaks through touch. Not know it work with human. Blue want Lee feel good, Blue tell Lee and Lee feel good." Blue looked between the two men trying to gage their understanding.

"You're a kind of touch telepath?" Nelson observed

"Think so, not sure words" Blue seemed to be getting frustrated with the inability to communicate.

"What was that you sprayed on Lee's head?"

"Blue not sure words, things inside, repair." Blue held up the devise and displayed the liquid inside. "These for medicine, others for teach, others for strong. Many different." Blue reached out with one tentacle and touched the side of Lees head. Lee felt curious and anxious but nothing else. Blue removed the tentacle "Only feel, no thought." It said dejectedly

Nelson nodded in understanding "You can only convey feelings but not thoughts?"

"Think so" came the reply. "Come see ship" Blue seemed excited again at the thought of showing them its ship.

The lights came on in the dome and there in the hanger bay was Blue's ship. A round saucer shape with a dome in the center. A classic flying saucer. Lee and the Admiral looked at each other and shrugged.

Blue lead them forward and opened the hatch on the rim of the ship and slid inside. Lee, being careful to duck low enough this time entered next. Behind him entered Admiral Nelson. Once inside the cockpit the looked around for controls but saw only deep groves snaking around in the shiny silver surface of the ships interior. There was a small raises spot in the middle of the floor, but no sign of any controls. They looked around perplexed, then Blue hoisted its self onto the bump in the floor and laid its tentacles in the groves that seemed to be everywhere in the interior of the ship.

"You use your telepathic abilities to communicate with the ship?" Nelson speculated.

"Think so" Blue reiterated its feeble grasp of the human's speech. Awed Nelson and Crane stood gaping at the ship trying to comprehend its technology. But even the brilliant Admiral Nelson was at a loss. Blue produced another of the devices he had used to "repair" Lee's head and held it in front of them. "Blue learn speak words human, then Blue teach"

Nelson and Lee felt their hearts pick up speed at the thought of understanding this kind of technology, of possibly mastering it. How far this could take humanity. Blue blinked at them then placed a tentacle on each mans shoulder. Then it too began to feel their elation and excitement and once again began its jubilant bouncing.


End file.
